Fallen
by NaruFreak91
Summary: Sakura has willing given up to the Akatsuki to save her team but what happens when Itachi has a hidden secret he's kept. ItaXSaku lemon


Fallen

There she was sitting in the place she would have least acspect it sitting on the bed of Itachi Uchiha,the man that haunted the man she _was_ in love with wishing she wasn't there or at the least get something to stomache had been growling for sometime now he was just sitting there in a chair not 3 feet away from her just stairing at had willingly gave up to the Akatsuki in order to save her other team mates.

_Flashback:_

_Pain:If you join us and become our medic I will spare your team mates._

_Sakura:No!Never!You'll never get a hold of Naruto,Kakashi,or Sai._

_Pain:Oh really?Konan bring out our little friend?_

_Naruto:HEY LEAVE SAKURA ALONE!_

_Sakura:Naruto!Leave him alone let him go!_

_Pain:Only if you come with us._

_Naruto:No Sakura don't I'll be fine!_

_ please don't hurt Naruto._

_*Knock,Knock,Knock*_

Kisame:Itachi?

Itachi:Hn.

Kisame:Should we get her some food?

Itachi:If she wants food she can tell us.

Kisame:Yeah....but She probably doesn't want to talk to us.

Itachi:She'll just have to get over it,whats done is done.

Kisame:Ok you can deal with her then I'm going to go get an ice pack.

Sakura:*giggles*

Itachi:Whats so funny?

.

Itachi:You think what you did was funny?

Sakura:No!Of course wasn't funny sorry.

Itachi:It's ok.

Sakura:What?

Itachi:It's was funny.

Sakura:What?

Itachi:What happend was look on Kisame's face was priceless when you kicked him.

Sakura:Oh.

Itachi:What now?

Sakura:Nothing....Well actually.....

Itachi:What is it?

Sakura:You don't seem like anything that Sasuke ever talked about.

Itachi:Oh.

Sakura:Why did you do it how could you do that to Sasuke?

Itachi:How could you love Sasuke after what he did to you?

Sakura:.....

Itachi:I have my reasons why I did can you still love Sasuke after what he did to you?

Sakura:I have my reasons.

Itachi:Why?

Sakura:Because I want Sasuke to know that there will always be a home for him to come back to.

Itachi:And how are you going to do that?

Sakura:Because home is a place where people think about you so I will not stop thinking of would you care?

Itachi:I don't.

why were you asking then?

Itachi:....

Sakura:So why did you do that to Sasuke?

Itachi:Why do you care?

Sakura:Because Sasuke was my team mate.....and I'm not going to give up on him.

Itachi:But after he called you annoying,childish,weak even though you are a talented ninja....

Sakura:What did you just say?

Itachi:Nothing forget what I just said.

Sakura:You just said you thought I was a talented ?

Itachi:.....

Sakura:Why would you think that?

Itachi:Because you are....is that what you wanted to hear?

Sakura:....

Itachi:You want to know why I killed my clan?Do you really want to know why I killed my clan?

Sakura:Yes.

Itachi:I killed my clan to test my abillity.

Sakura:.......Your lying.I can tell your lying.

Itachi:I'm not lying.

Sakura:Your body tells me different in my training I was taught to read body language along with medic and strangth I know your lying so tell me why did you kill them?

Itachi:.....I had to.

Sakura:Why did you have to?

Itachi:I'm not going to tell.

Sakura:Why not?

Itachi:Because.....

Sakura:Because why?

Itachi:........because.

Sakura:What?

Itachi:I don't think you could handle it.

Sakura:Why I'm not weak,not anymore.

Itachi:I didn't say you were....

Sakura:You don't have to say it but just like Sasuke your thinking I am....

Getting out of the chair Itachi walked over to the bed were Sakura was sitting on looking so sad and fragile to just wanted to reach out and hold her make every bad thing that ever happend to her go on the bed next to her grabbing ahold of her face so the sadness in Sakura's eyes he just couldn't take couldn't do what Sasuke had done to had to make it better some how but Sasuke did the same thing he had done,cut off all bonds with everyone hurting the ones he hated to admit that Sasuke was just like killed Itachi to know that He was the reason why Sasuke did what He to get to Him.

Itachi:I don't think your weak Sakura.I have never thought you were weak.

Still holding her face so gently he kissed realizing he kissed her untill she gasped in taking any chances to let her go he slowly pushed her back on the bed deepening the kiss it surprised him to find Sakura kissing him back with as much tenderness in the kiss as he was giving bold she lightly touching the tip of her tongue to his bottom lip asking for entrance meeting his tongue with her's,their kiss grew more heated by the moment hands roaming each other exploring one wasn't long before he broke away from her lips trailing butterlfy kisses down her neck sending shivers down her spine,loving the small sounds escaping her away from her earning him a wimper of disappointment escape from her her face as pink as her hair,try to catch her couldn't help to think about how he had fallen for her couldn't believe that he _had_ fallen for her.

Sakura:why did you stop?

Itachi:I didn't want you to think I was pushing you into this.

Sakura:I don't....It's just.....

Itachi:What is it?

Sakura:I'm a virgin.

Itachi:I promise I will go slow.

Sakura:Ok...continue

Itachi:Are you sure you want to continue?

Sakura:Yes I'm sure.

Going back to trailing kisses down here kneck pulling her shirt up over her head laying there topless for Itachi and only Itachi to back to attack her fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, feeling smooth skin over underlying firmness as she ran her hands up his chest again, taking his shirt up as she went breaking the kiss to take off his took in the sight of his naked, lithely muscled torso, ran her hands over smooth pale skin of his shoulders as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, then began trailing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, playfully taking his earlobe between her teeth and smiling at his sharp intake of breath before she continued down his neck. He liked what she was doing very much, by the way his breath quickened and his grasp tightened on her hips. Her fingers trailed down his chest, over the smooth ridges of his stomach until they reached the waistband of his pants, where they began to undo the he started pulling her pants down along with her silk panties untill the were eventually as his fingers softly slid across her skin as he moved up to remove her by the fact that Itachi could now see her compleatly naked she tried to cover her naked body.

Itachi:Don't....your beautifull I want to see you...all of you.

Sakura:Ok.

Itachi:This is going to hurt at first.

Sakura:I know.

Itachi:If it starts to hurt too much just tell me and well stop.

Sakura:Ok.

Sliding his pants and boxers off all the being suprised at how _well _Itachi in again to kiss her to try to take her mind off the pain holding her slender hips,their bodies aligned with one another,he carefully entered her a low groan escaped bit her lip at the penetrating stab of intense sensation, both pleasure and a little while he didn't move letting her adjusted to his her head giving him the ok to move He set a slow pace at first untill she rocked her hips toward him telling him to speed up the he sped up she could feel a tight coil building within her feeling as if she would explode at any moments untill she didhaving her first orgasm and Itachi following not far behind beside her smiling a true smile at feeling horrible of the fact that Itachi just had sex with her and probably just out of suddenly felt as if she wanted to cry letting a few stray tears the sadden look on her.

Itachi:Whats the matter?

Sakura:I'm just being foolish again.

Itachi:What do you mean?

Sakura:To think that you would ever truly want me.

Itachi:Why would you think that....what do you think we just shared?

Sakura:I thought that was just out of pitty....why would you want someone like me when you could be able to have any girl you wanted.

Itachi:I don't want anyone your beautifull,smart,strong,why wouldn't I want you?I've loved you ever since I saw you.

Sakura:....

Itachi:....I don't want to tell you why I killed my clan is because it would probably kill you and Sasuke to know why I killed the Uchiha clan

Sakura:....please Itachi?I want to know what it was that made you have to kill your clan.

Itachi:Fine I'll tell you the reason why,I killed my clan because I was told to.

Sakura:What!By who?

Itachi:Danzou....You see when word reached Konoha's leadership of a planned coup d'etat by the Uchiha clan, Danzo was one of the elders to help in dealing with the issue. He took advantage of my pacifist tendencies and convinced me to provide him and the other elders with information on the clan's actions. When Hiruzen's attempts to end the coup diplomatically failed, I was ordered to wipe out the Uchiha clan. However, I refused to kill Sasuke, and threatened to share everything I knew about Konoha with rival countries if Danzo ever harmed Sasuke.

Sakura:Oh...I'm sorry.

Itachi:Why are you sorry?

Sakura:Because I was being selfish and pushed to find out and you had to bare the pain of that.

Itachi:No it's ok.I wanted to share that with have a right to like you have a right to know that I'm in love with you.

Sakura:....

Itachi:You don't have to love me back i just....

Before he could even finish his statement she cut him off with a sweat loving kiss.

Sakura:I think I've fallen for you to Itachi.

As they fall asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
